Far From Home
by ThePerfectEnemy
Summary: A new arrival to Earth shows up at the door of the Teen Titans looking for a way home. While stranded, he teams up with the Titans using his uncanny powers to help protect Jump City. But, after a terrible incident, our new arrival meets the acquaintance of a very unlikely friend who helps him recover. Now he must decide if this new friend is ready to meet the Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Crashed

Chapter 1: Crashed

He lay on his back breathing deep and cataloging his injuries. "In, now out. In, now out." He thought calmly. His eyes were focused on the stars, their glittering and twinkling making him long for home.

"Who knew that your life could change so drastically in just a matter of hours." He thought, and sighed to himself.

Satisfied now that he had no serious injuries, Chad rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. A small twinge in his right shoulder made him groan as he surveyed what was left of his alien ship. Another sigh left his lips and he turned his face back to the stars, knowing it would be a long time before he joined them again.

It had been the first thing he noticed after he awoke from the crash, the silence that is. He had tried to contact his fellow telepaths to let them know that he had survived the attack, to let them know where to find him. But he had only found silence. The silence did not frighten him though; he had been cut off from his kind before. What frightened him, was not knowing if the crash had compromised his telepathic abilities, or if he was just out of range to contact them.

Chad shook his head trying to clear his head. Things were still spinning, just much slower than before. He knew of this planet, its lands and its deep oceans. He knew of humans, but he did not know if they knew of his kind or even aliens in general. Chad closed his eyes and tried to picture how he would look in this moment to a human's curious eye.

A tall slender yet muscular humanoid, clothed in a deep blue and white trimmed formfitting uniform, with white boots that came mid calf. Their eyes would then trail upward, looking for the creatures face, but instead would find a helmeted head that was a matching deep blue, and large black ovals where a humans eyes would be. They would find no other facial features on the helmet, no other sign of what this thing could look like.

Chad chuckled lightly, splitting his already bleeding lips further. "I am going to freak people out!" he murmured.

Just then, a quite whisper entered his mind, causing him to freeze in place.


	2. Chapter 2: Guiding Whispers

Chapter 2: Guiding Whispers

"Please, please, PLEASE speak to me again!" Chad begged out loud. He was straining his mind, desperate to find the whispering voice once more. The air around him was quite, the only audible sound was his own jagged breathing. He wished he could even stop that, just to be sure he did not miss the voice again.

An hour passed and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from his mental strain. Chad cupped his helmeted head in his hands and felt the sobs begin to work their way up through his chest, causing his shoulders to shake, finally a cry of anguish escaped from his throat and tears streaked down his face.

Bitterly, Chad thought, "I will die here -", but his own thoughts were interrupted by the whisper of, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

Chad held his breath waiting and hoping, again the whisper came, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". He nearly busted with glee, first off, his powers were intact! He was just too far away to contact his kind; he could live with that knowledge for now. Second, there was someone here that he could hear! Someone that may be able to help him! Chad attempted to establish a line of communication with the voice, but found that the person's mind was sealed off from his attempts.

"No matter," Chad thought happily, "I will just follow the voice back to its source!"

With that, he located the direction of the whisper and took off, fast as his legs would carry him. As Chad traveled, he could not help but let his thoughts get carried away.

"What if it is a whole colony of aliens? Maybe, they will have a way for me to contact home! Or maybe, it is just one, but they are of my kind! Or… or… or…" He slowed his pace slightly, realizing that at this point, his own girlish blabbering was getting on his own nerves.

"Hold it together Chad." He told himself. "Let us not get our hopes up, lest we are prepared to be disappointed." And of all the things Chad was sure of in this uncertain time, he was sure that he was not able to handle a disappointment. With that, he vowed that he would be happy just to find whomever was whispering, well, now it was more of chanting, 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' in his head.

Chad knew he must be getting close, he knew the person was not screaming the mantra, so the level at which the voice came in at now should be about right. He swiveled his head left and right, collecting his bearings, finding himself on the outskirts of a city.

"I wonder where I… Oh." He said, now slightly embarrassed by his lack of observation. He was standing right by a reflective green sign with white trim proclaiming,

'Welcome To Jump City! Home of the Teen Titans!'

"The Teen Titans?" Chad wondered wearily, "Who could they be?"

He shook his head on more time, trying to get himself back on track. His strength was beginning to fade, and he needed to find the voice and hopefully some refuge before he was completely zapped. He took off again, keeping towards the outskirts of the city, following the water line. At last, the source became clear, and he found himself staring at a large building shaped like a 'T' standing on a small island. Chad had not even realized his feet were still moving until he bumped into something. He jumped at the sudden collision, then looked down to find a mailbox, 'Teen Titans' clearly printed on its side.

"So this is who _they_ could be" he thought, "I hope the Teen Titans have room for a telepath."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Teased

(A/N)- I do not own the Teen Titans… Or the Power Rangers.

Now Chad was faced with his next dilemma, how to get to the island.

"Hello?"

Chad nearly jumped out of his skin and began to swivel his head back and forth looking for the source of this new mysterious voice. Unable to find the source, he settled into a fighting stance, and waited for his opponent to show themselves. Uncontrolled laughter assaulted his ears and he slouched his shoulders in utter confusion.

"Dude! Halloween was last week! Did you not want to put away the Power Ranger costume!?" More laughter ensued from the now two, mysterious voices.

Chad shifted his weight from foot to foot, unable to find the words he needed, yet was appauled to find that he was speaking anyway!

"What is a Power Ranger?"

Chad instantly balked at the meek and confused voice that escaped his lips! His shoulders slouched further in shame, as he awaited more laughter to ensue from his ignorance.

Inside the T Tower, Beastboy and Cyborg were now blinking at each other in confusion.

"You don't know what a Power Ranger is?" Cyborg stammered.

"Ummmm…" Chad nervously rubbed at his still aching shoulder. "No, I don't. I'm not really familiar with much about this…area" he finished lamely. He had started to say 'planet', but his memory was assaulted with speeches about the infamous 'Government' on this planet, and what they did to aliens.

"If you don't know who they are, then why are you dressed like them!?" Beastboy questioned dumbfounded.

Chad was too tried to continue this meaningless conversation. He ahced all over, and he just needed to find the one whom he had heard in his mind.

"Look," he was instantly shocked by the level of agitation in his own voice, "I don't know what a Power Ranger is, and I do NOT know who you are! Please leave me be! I must find a way to the 'T' shaped tower immediately! I must speak with someone located within that building!" Chad huffed slightly, realizing that by the time he had finished talking, he had actually been yelling at the mysterious strangers. Silence ensued afterwards, and Chad took this opportunity to catch his breath, reevaluating the situation at hand.

"Dude," Chad froze as one of the voices grated on his ears once more. "You rang _our_ doorbell, you are talking with someone _within_ the tower."

Cyborg and Beastboy exchanged another look, and muffled their giggles. Beastboy raised his fist, and as Cyborg bumped it, Beastboy whispered, "Nice one dude!".


End file.
